1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) image, and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for displaying a 3D image capable of improving display quality, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand for three-dimensional (“3D”) images in computer games, movies, etc. has increased, the interest in 3D image display apparatuses displaying the 3D images has also increased.
A 3D image display apparatus displays a left image for a left eye and a right image for a right eye, the left image and the right image having binocular disparity, so that the left and right images are shown to the left eye and the right eye of an observer, respectively. The observer respectively sees the left image for the left eye and the right image for the right eye with the left eye and the right eye, respectively, and the observer's brain interprets the left image and the right image to perceive a 3D effect.
Typical 3D image display apparatuses may be classified as using either a glasses method or a non-glasses method in order to display a 3D image. The non-glasses method may include a parallax barrier method or a lenticular method. The non-glasses method may allow the 3D image to be seen without glasses, however observation positions may be detrimentally limited. Accordingly, the non-glasses method has a limitation in that a plurality of observers may not simultaneously be able to perceive a 3D effect of high quality.
Alternatively, the glasses method may typically include an anaglyph method using blue and red glasses for the left and the right eyes, respectively (or vice versa), or a liquid crystal shutter glasses method, in which a time-divisional screen is repeated at a certain interval and glasses having liquid crystal shutters synchronized with the interval are used. The 3D image display apparatus employing the liquid crystal shutter glasses method alternately displays the left image for the left eye and the right image for the right eye, and embodies the 3D image by opening and closing the liquid crystal shutters attached to the liquid crystal shutter glasses in accordance with a displayed image; thereby an image displayed by the display apparatus may be alternately viewed by the left eye and the right eye, depending on the activation of the liquid crystal shutter glasses.
When an image displayed on the display panel is converted from the left image for the left eye to the right image for the right eye or from the right image for the right eye to the left image for the left eye, the image is sequentially converted from top to bottom in a linear manner. When a mixed image including the left image and right image is displayed on the display panel, crosstalk is generated in an area in which the mixed image is displayed and the quality of the 3D display is deteriorated.